world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Scarface424242/Bulgaria - 1939
Bulgaria in 1939 is a rather challenging fight. You only have one city which is Sofia which isnt even a capital its a Level 5 City with level 2 factory. Your allies are the Axis Powers (Germany, Japan, thailand, Hungary, Finland, Romania, Italy and Spain) And your located in the balkans starting with Commander Boris on a field artillery and a motorized infantry on your sole oil field which is on your northern border with Romania. To your West is Yugoslavia, to the south is Greece and East of you is the Black Sea which has a port owned by the USSR. For this conquest I reccommend Artillery and Airforce Commanders. The Gold, Steel and Oil wonders will also be a big help. Now like with taiwan each phase of the war will be in operations. Also heavily consider the use of the space cannon but its not necessary. Good Hunting! Operation Yugo Byebye: WAR HAS BEEN DECLARED! You have two immediate threats from your west and south borders. Before you can focus on Greece, Yugoslavia must go. Tito is commanding a Commando unit on the Yugoslav Capital of Belgrade. In southern Yugoslavia is a big oil rig with field artillery on it. Move Boris up a space and fire on belgrade, then make another field artillery and put an artillery commander on it. The Germans, Italians, Hungarians and Romanians are going to be sending tanks to capture Belgrade. The only problem with one of your allies capturing Belgrade is that you dont have the extra economy, nor do you have the Level 2 airbase in Belgrade. Make sure you shell Belgrade and use your motorized infantry to capture it. After that, Yugoslavia is out of the war. Operation Greased Lightning: Now you must aim south! Greece will try to counter-attack you with a tank and a commando unit under the control of Commander Papagos. Use artillery to remove both from the fight but keep an eye on your new oil fields. Also be wary of the Soviet Union now. Theres a Soviet Rocket Truck commanded by Govorov on a level 2 city in Crimea and a Soviet battleship being commanded by Kuznetsov in the Black Sea. Both units can easily get within striking distance of Sofia. Your saving grace will be Romania who is currently losing to the Russians. By this point, just crush athens with artillery and other land units such as armored cars or motorized infantry. Congrats now Greece is out, you own athens and you have 3 Oil fields supplying your war effort. Operation Bear Trap: You own the Balkans. Now you're primary enemies are going to be Egypt and the Soviet Union. Use your air base in Athens to hastle Egypt over the control of Alexandria and try to conquer Crimea in the USSR. After you capture Alexandria, use Assault infantry to hastle Cairo. In Russia, use Crimea to push to Kiev and Stalingrad. Try to take over the port in the Black Sea to make a few submarines to deal with the Russian battleship. Unlike in real life, The battle for Stalingrad will be a cakewalk, but pushing to Kiev might be harder. End of Part 1 Category:Blog posts